


Even in death, I will stay

by ObsidianDestiny



Series: Oneshots [2]
Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Surprise Pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 14:43:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11853726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsidianDestiny/pseuds/ObsidianDestiny
Summary: If I gave a true Summary I would give away the Surprise pairing so please read and review.





	Even in death, I will stay

**Author's Note:**

> This is another old story, I enjoyed writing this and even made myself cry

I watched from the shadows as my Husband gathered my broken body into his arms sobbing quietly, I knew this was my time the minute I stepped onto the Battlefield, it hurt that I would leave my husband and my Six-month-old daughter but I have known I would not see her grow up to be a strong beautiful woman. With one last longing look, I disappeared into the shadows leaving behind the two people I truly loved.

Sixteen years later:  
I watched over my Love and my Daughter altering the fates everytime they got into trouble so they would live but now it is done my husband must leave the world of the living and join me on the other side.

I stood near my husband’s bed as our daughter sobbed heartbrokenly, it hurt to see her have to lose another parent but this was the fates will and this time I could not alter it. “Love?” a quiet gasp from the bed startled me and I looked up to see my husband staring straight at me. “

“Yes, my Love it is me. It is time to go The Fates cannot be altered any longer. Arielle will be fine she will grow to be a loving wife and mother and someday we will be all together.” I said smiling sadly. 

“I know I’m ready.” Jake said silent tears running down his face. 

“Let go My Love.” I said quietly. Jake nodded and closed his eyes as he breathed for the last time and his spirit materialized beside me as the monitors hooked to his earthly body gave a long shrill shriek making nurses and Doctors rush into the room as Arielle screamed hysterically. 

“Come it is time.” I said holding out a hand. Jake took it and kissed me passionately. 

“I’ll follow you anywhere my beloved Seth.” Jake said and we walked into the light never to return to this plane again.


End file.
